The Legend of Zelda: After Math
by draith500
Summary: A group of Hylian warriors must close the new gate to the twilight realm located in Termina, but what happens when they discover the truth behind Majora's mask and the twilight realm? Midnaoc also, but not until later, R&R please!
1. Sir Velith Myyryl

**The Legend of Zelda**

**After math**

Hyrule Castle- 7:00 pm

A man with black hair wearing "magic armor" kneeled before Princess Zelda, she stood their and reached for the sword one of her trusted servants handed her. It was "her blade" the sword strictly given to the Royal Family of Hyrule. She placed the sword over his left shoulder, then raised it and set it on his right. She then asked him to rise, he stood up with an honored smile. "You are now Sir Velith Myrryl, the royal warrior of the Holy Knight's of Time." The Princess smiled as he turned around and bowed to the crowd as the applauded him. Zelda raised her left hand and the crowd went silent.

She began to recite the history of the Holy Knight's of Time or the H.R.T. also referred commonly as "heart warriors". "During Hyrule's dark age." She began, "Our entire land was covered in an evil we had not even begun to understand. Our world had been covered in a thick blanket of "Twilight" however, out of this thick blanket came a hero… the hero that came before that when Ganondorf the king of demons tried to take over, and before that, and before that. In honor of his frequent and seemingly mystical rescues over the generations, the sages, and the Hylian Royal Family have put together the H.R.T. that represent the strength in our hero, and the strength in our nation at that time. It represents how during such dangerous and dark times, we stood together and concurred over our fears, and the evil that faced us."

She then gave Sir Velith a sword, a fake but still powerful copy of the Master Sword, to represent the courage he showed, just like the Hero of Time. The crowd applauded him once more as he walked down the blue and gold carpet out of the castle's thrown room, and back out into the castles town…

Kakariko Village- The next day 11:00 A.M.

Velith woke up in the Kakariko Hotel, he spent a long night at the castle and an even longer one at the hot spring, still though, his body seemed to ache. He looked around the room; it was one room that held 2 beds, to his left was the door out into the living quarters. He cracked his neck from side to side, then stretched out his back as he looked at his armor that was next to his bed. It was gold, with a tint of green around the edges, and red trimming. It was lighter than most armor so he slipped it on quickly, then headed down stairs to pay for the night. He picked up his luggage next to the counter and rang the bell located on top of the counter. A frail young man, with large glasses came out, and smiled at his sight, "My goodness! Your Sir Velith Myrryl are you not?" he asked excited. Velith smiled, "Wow… had no idea word traveled so… uncomfortably fast." The man laughed, "Oh its not that! I work with the Royal family from time to time, you know… organization and what not, I'm not in the shape to do what you do good sir!" Velith knew what he meant, but he still believed strength was a mental thing, not physical. "Oh I'm sure you would do just fine!" he stated with confidence. "That's very kind of you sir, anyway, you stayed one night yes?" Velith nodded and pulled out his wallet, ever since difficulty with rupees, the Capital of Hyrule finally made money out of paper to help there people with carrying it. The young gentlemen looked at some papers and saw Velith's name written down. "Ah! Well… normally its 100 rupees, however you get the H.R.T. discount so… that will be 80 rupees good sir." With that Velith pulled out 4 twenty's and handed them to the man. "Thank you." He replied putting the cash into a small metal container. "You have yourself a nice day now!" he said waving to Velith as he walked out the door, "you too!"

When Velith opened up the door a huge burst of heat came rushing into him, "DAMN! Why is it so hot here!?" he asked in the mere shock of the temperature. He then looked over at his horse and began putting his luggage onto the horses back, he then mounted himself on top of it and took one last look at everything before leaving, he then galloped pass Malo-mart, the Chief's house, and of course the fairy spring before leaving the village completely. As he rode, he felt a cool shiver run down his back, and then he felt his heart beat quickly, he pulled back on his horse until it came to a halt. He gripped his heart… he got that feeling again… the feeling he got… when he was around HER… he never understood how… or why… he simply looked up into the sky for a moment… "Midna… what exactly happened that day?..." he whispered to him self… he then swiftly jabbed his boots into the horse's side and moved on…


	2. They have returned

In the village of Ordon a girl about 26 years old with curly dark brown hair, almost black, speaks with the Village's mayor, she wore a green tunic with chain mail underneath, the standard uniform for the Holy Knight's of Time. "Well luckily we locked it up in the goat stable" said the Mayor pointing up the hill as the woman took notes with a pad a pencil made from Ordon goat horn shards. "so let me get this strait… there's a big black thing with what looks like a…" she looked down at her notes, "a stone shield attached to it's face?" The mayor thought for a moment, "umm… yea pretty much." The warrior scratched her head for a moment. "…Right, um, ill go check it out." She then put her pad away and headed up the hill. The mayor then ran over to her, "wait! I didn't get your name, that's sort of important." She turned around, "oh, its Christina… wait, why is that so important?" she asked. The mayor nodded and walked away, "oh you know, in-case you die or something." Christina then shivered, first day on the job and already she might die.

When she reached the top of the hill she scanned the plain and headed slowly over to the stable. All of the goats were outside roaming in the pasture. Christina sighed and removed her blade and carefully opened up the door. She stepped in slowly and the hay beneath her feet crunched softly. She couldn't see anything, so she started to light her lantern, she then could see everything in front of her… However, the place was completely empty, she carefully scanned the perimeter, and even looked up at the ceiling, once again another case because someone got paranoid. She then rolled her eyes and turned toward the door.

_**BAM!**_ Christina was knocked to the ground by someone unknown force, she stumbled for the lantern and then pointed it towards the door, a large black beast with red designs running down its body was staring at her and made a loud ear piercing screech. She gripped her ears for a moment then picked up her sword. She ran up the stable wall then jumped off for more power as she sank her blade into the creature causing it to scream out and collapse on the floor…

Hyrule field -1:30 p.m.

"** WAAAAAAAAAAAAIT MR. VELITH!" **Sir Velith turned around to see the mail man running at him at full charge, in all honesty he found the way he ran toward people very intimidating, it was no wonder he had been maced 3 times this week. "I have a letter for you! Its from the Holy Knight's of Time's grand councilor Arojam!" The mail man in his funny white uniform and freakishly large banner attached to he back pulled out a blue letter and handed it to him. "In conclusion, ONWARD TO MAIL!" and off the mailman went, jogging at running speed. "Heh heh… what strange person…" Velith mumbled as he opened his letter. Inside was a white peace of paper with a silver seal of the H.K.T. Meaning it was important, the letter stated:

Dear: Sir Velith Myrryl

As you may or may not know, lately there have been over 23 sightings of these "shadow creatures" that seem to represent the same creatures who covered our land in twilight about a decade ago. It is of my deepest concern that we have now brought the people of Hyrule into a code orange. Our neighbors of Terimina also have there people of clock town into a code orange, we fear dark times are coming again to our land of Hyrule. However, Private: Christina Maldonado has slain one of these creatures and holds it's body in a small stable in the village of Ordon, please go there and investigate otherwise.

Counselor

Arojam Telith

p.s. sorry you couldn't spend your vacation on relaxing, the council sends their apologize.

Sir Velith rubbed his face and then crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it at the ground, "damn it!" and yelled in between his teeth, he stretched his arms and cursed to himself, "cant even have one day of vacation." Velith then urged the horse to move, as he clicked his heels into its side, he seemed to have cursed to himself all the way to Ordon Village…


	3. The Decission

Ordon village- 2:45 P.M.

Sir Velith dismounted his horse when he had reached the village's entrance, his feet hit the ground with a light cling from his armor. He then searched through his luggage that was still mounted on his horse. He pulled out a brown pad of paper, a blue quill, and some tools wrapped in Zora crafted leather. He then put his supplies into his side pouch, which was a standard item for any H.T.K. He walked down the path and into the heart of the village, Ordon was a lush and beautiful village filled with green grass and trees, and even a crystal clear stream that ran strait though the center and into Lake Ordon.

Velith noticed a large crowd gathered around a fence, and a single hylian guard telling them not to step any closer and that the goat stable was now in custody of the H.T.K. Still the people of the village both men and women tried to peek over the fence to see what exactly was going on. When Velith got to the gate the guard let him pass through, still though people were trying to get to the other side of the gate to see what was going on. Christina was leaning against the stable door and drinking a blue liquid, next to her she had her blade shoved through the earth so it was standing up strait. Velith examined the field for a moment and then glanced over at the girl. "So, what exactly happened?" he asked slightly impatient.

Christina swallowed down the liquid and then wiped her mouth carefully with her sleeve. "Mmm, why don't you go take a look in there, see for yourself, that should explain pretty much all of it." She stated raising her bottle in a "cheers" fashion, "right" mumbled Velith pulling the stable door open. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark but after a moment or two, he saw what Christina had been talking about. "Holy!"- Velith interrupted himself before finishing, he then just stared at the beast. If it stood on two legs, it must have been 7 feet tall, if on all fours then probably only 4 and a half feet… Still though, it was monstrously large. "So… this is what ruined my vacation? No wonder they made such a big deal out of it."

Christina walked up behind him and stared down at the dead beast, "what do you mean?" she asked not moving her gaze from the body. Velith kneeled down to get a better look, then took out his pad of paper and quill, he began jotting down facts and a description of the body. "Well… this thing is a Twili from the Realm of Twilight." Christina cocked her eyebrow, "I thought they were all destroyed, and that the cursed mirror was apparently destroyed." Velith bit his bottom lip and nodded, "that's what scares me… it was, and they were all destroyed, plus even if we hadn't killed them all off… a Twili could not live this long in our world without some form of twilight to protect them." The girl shivered a little, but then adjusted her leather gauntlet to cover up her fear.

"So… you mean to tell me this thing just arrived? Man… this can't get much worse now." Velith scratched his chin, "that's not the only thing that scares me…" he proclaimed looking around the stable. Christina glanced at him for a moment, "what else is it then?" Velith turned to face her, "did you search the rest of the stable when you killed it?" Christina nodded, "of course I did." Velith then glanced back at the body, "then how is the body still in contact?" he asked himself kneeling back down and feeling the ridges of the creatures head. The young lady scratched her head in confusion, "uh, I only stabbed it. I didn't blow it up or anything, so of course the body is still in co"- She was interrupted by Velith, "no no, its not that. You see, when a shadow creature like this one is killed, its body disintegrates into a whole bunch of "shadow shards" then the shadow shards dissipate into thin air. However… he didn't, and the only way that possible is if there is more than one."

Christina shook her head for a moment, "there's more of these things!?" Velith nodded and put away his pad of paper and quill. "yea, at least two more." Christina was just getting more and more confused. "How do you know its at least two more?! Are you psychic or something?" Velith laughed and shook his head, "it use to be standard H.T.K. training, you see these things hunt in groups, "shadow packs" is the term for them, if all but one of the creatures fall, then the remaining one lets out a deafening yell that revives his fallen comrades, and also it paralyzes its enemies for a moment so it cant prevent it's reviving ability." Christina thought about that for a moment, "so, how exactly do you kill them?"

Velith stood up and faced her, "well its easy actually, you just have to kill the last two simultaneously." The girl coughed for a moment, then looked directly at Velith, "how is that easy?" she asked pulling out her glasses from the pouch on her side. "Once again it use to be standard training to kill them at the same time, usually it was done with either two people, shooting the last two with arrows at once, or a single troop doing a spin attack, which is much more complicated than it looks." Chrstina had slipped her glasses on and had gotten a better look at the dead body, she gazed at the variety of symbols etched into the stone head of the creature. "It's like a shield attached to its face", Velith laughed a little, "it is! They have a unique way of fighting due to the shape and movements of their own body."

A loud screech came howling through the stable coming from the outside, Christina and Velith both turned to face the entrance. "What the was that!?" Christina asked reaching for the sword that was sheathed on her back. "I'm not sure, but it's a good thing you brought your weapon with you." The girl looked confused, "wait, are you telling me that you think I would be dumb enough to leave it outside?!" Velith thought for a moment as he withdrew his blade. "Well, if the hylian guards did it, I wouldn't be surprised if you did too." Christina got angry, "hey! Im with the H.T.K. im higher in rank then just some guard! Who do you think you are anyway acting like you're the big bad boss of me!? What did I d"- The girl was then knocked to the floor by the beast that was supposedly dead.

The shadow creature lifted her up the neck and looked at her in the eyes, she glanced over at her sword lying next to one of the goat stalls, she tried to reach for it but couldn't. She suddenly heard a whirling of the wind off of metal, as Sir Velith's sword sank into the creature's lower chest. It moaned out in pain, dropping Christina onto the ground, she then stumbled for her sword, she grabbed it panicking and then faced the dying beast. Velith ran toward it leaped into the air knocking it to the ground with his feet while simultaneously gripping his sword. While he stood on top of it, he twisted the blade in its body then pulled it out, causing it gurgle, twitch, and then finally died. Immediately after that, Christina and Velith turned to face the door. Standing in the doorway blocking the way out stood 3 more shadow creatures. They seemed to laugh to themselves as the approached the two victims.

Hyrule Castle- 3:00 P.M.

"Your majesty, the source has been found, and we of the council suggest we act fast, and terminate the threat before it spreads." Spoke Councilor Arojam, shuffling some papers. Along both sides of him were the other 10 councilmen 5 to his left, and 5 to his right, they all gathered in a circle with the Princess of Hyrule sitting in the middle of the large white table. "You claim that the gate has been found in Termina, but you haven't told me exactly where!" Arojam folded his hands and set them on the table. "Well princess it doesn't have an official name, but its located in the eastern quarter of Ikana Canyon. The natives there, as few as there are, refer to it as "Stone Tower.""

The princess thought for a moment, "very well" she began "ill send a letter to get permission from the mayor there, until then we stay put." Councilor Arojam coughed slightly, he was a much older man, but his beard and hair had still remained brown. He then pulled out a piece of paper with some writing on it and slipped his glasses scanning it carefully. "Sadly your majesty that wont do, me and the rest of this council has already agreed that if the people of clock town, and the rest of Termina are told that the source of this evil is in there own country, it may cause an extreme panic." The princess frowned slightly, "the people of Termina are strong, they can deal with such things, they dealt with the lunar incident years ago so why cant th"- Arojam interrupted the princess. "Yes but Princess ever since that day the people of Termina have been jumpier than usual, and they may leave if they believe there land is in danger again."

Zelda looked around at the rest of the council as they nodded in agreement. "Councilor Arojam! Have you any idea of what that means? This could be looked upon as an invasion! They could declare a Declaration of Anti-Elitism against us!" The councilor closed his eyes for a moment. "If that is what they want so be it, but if we explained the circumstances im sure they would have allowed us to search Ikana." The princess clenched her teeth, "this is ridiculous! I wont risk our friendship with Termina! Im sorry councilor, but im denying your request to send our men to Termina, at least until we get permission first!" Arojam sighed, "sadly we knew you would say that, so we filed an order against it, according to the book of Hylian Law, it states if all councilmen agree on a state of action it cannot be denied by rights of the King or Queen of Hyrule.

Zelda slammed her fist on the table "Councilmen! You cannot go through with this! If you do who knows what will happen! You dare risk starting a war when you could wait simply 2 days?!" The councilor stood up, along with the rest of the council and they began to leave, "im sorry your majesty but this is what must be done." Said Arojam, he then turned around and walked out of the Royal chamber. The princess simply glared at them as they walked out of the room…


	4. Captain Myrryl

Ordon village- 3:00 P.M.

Sir Velith clenched his teeth as he gripped the hilt of his blade. Christina spun the blade around and began to sort of hop in place, Velith knew she must have been taught a form of quick fighting judging from her stance. They both ran toward the Shadow beast infested entrance as the beasts ran toward them. Velith ducked at the creatures blow, he then spun around and delivered a deadly slash into the monster's stomach. Velith pushed forward on the hilt to make the blade cut deeper into his foe. Christina then quickly stabbed the second creature in the head, causing black smoke to leak from his skull. Sir Velith and Christina the both span around as the last creature prepared to scream and the swiftly removed it head before it could be done.

The body slashed about for a moment, but then fell to its knee's staggering to stay up, until it couldn't anymore, falling forward and into the dirt. All of the bodies then began to disintegrate into small black pieces. The two hero's sheathed there weapons and ran out of the stable quickly looking around incase someone was hurt. However it seemed no one had even been aware that they were fighting. All they saw at first was the green field, and all of the goats which were eating grass and minding there own business. However a moment afterward, the mayor Ordon came dashing over the horizon to see what was going on. He panted for a moment then looked up at the two who were looking at him confused. The mayor wiped his brown moustache, "you two alright? I heard a… well im not really sure what it was but it didn't sound good."

Velith looked at Christina and she looked back, they paused for a moment not sure what to say. Then Velith stuttered a moment and then paused to get his words together. "Inform the Hyrule guard down there that everything is clear now, and that we are going to have to speak with the grand councilor." The mayor nodded and adjusted his jeans and village shirt before jogging back to the gate where the guard had taken post. Velith glanced over at Christina who had just taken off her glasses. "Great… I broke them." The mumbled as she attempted to pop the left lens back into place. She gave up immediately when she pinched her finger in attempt, "damn it!"

The day was hot, and so Sir Velith threw down his blade and sat down quickly, and hit the ground with a thud. "Man that was pretty fun, huh?" he asked laying down and putting his hands behind his head. Christina twitched, "fun!?" she yelled tightening her fists and glaring at the knight that had just made a very ridiculous comment. "You call that fun!? We could have died, I broke my glasses, and its possible that the Twili have come back again!" she snarled and threw her glasses onto the dirt floor, making them break once more. "How in hell is that suppose to be fun!?" Velith suddenly felt un-comfortable, "well… I was just trying to be optimistic… that so bad?" he asked sitting up and facing her.

Christina growled and stomped off, "never mind! You just don't get it!" The knight who was trying to relax early suddenly felt the urge to apologize, but didn't, instead he called out to her, "Hey! Don't you even want to know my name?" still though the girl marched down the path back to Ordon village. Velith sat there and looked around at the goats, which seemed to be staring at him, "what? You act like you've never seen an angry chick before. I feel bad for you guys." He stated laying back down, "your girls have horns." He laughed a little before closing his eyes.

Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda's Bedchamber – 4:30 P.M.

The Princess paced herself and mumbled her own personal thoughts; her dress seemed to float open a little every time she turned around to start walking again. The was a knock on the door, Zelda jumped a little from being interrupted from her thinking. "Who is it?" she asked looking at the door, "Its Jonathon!" She sighed in relief, "come on in." she said before the door slowly opened. A young man about 27 years old with blonde hair that went strait up like a cow lick came walking through nervously. "Are you okay your majesty? You've not been yourself lately, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." The princess sighed and sat on her bed, "I just don't like the idea of the whole "going to Termina" thing it just feel wrong, I don't like it at all!" she said with a raised voice. She looked down at her shoes as she thought of a way to stop the council.

"Well, if I may suggest your majesty, perhaps you should send in a spy, you know for when they go to Termina, so that if something out of your order comes along, he can stop it with your permission, just give him a signed document stating the permission you gave him." Said Jonathon smiling some. "That's perfect! Your brilliant Jonathon! Why are you a servant you should be a respected advisor!" The princess leaped up out of her bed and hugged him for his plan. "now I just need someone he wouldn't expect, someone that works for the H.K.T. obviously, a knight, but… a lower ranked one so he just thinks I sent him on the journey for the experience."

Zelda thought to herself as she began to walk towards the window staring through it, wondering who she should send. "How about my cousin Christina? Today was her first day on the job in-fact!" Jonathon smiled once again hoping she would like his idea again. "Well do you think she can be trusted?" Jonathon smiled and nodded, "I would trust her with my life! She has great morals, is an honest and responsible person, and over all just has a great heart!" Zelda turned to face her servant and nodded. "Very well, I will send her a letter right now! Jonathon, could you get me a quill and some paper?" Her servant nodded and went to leave, "Oh wait! And can you also get me a list of who is going on the journey?" Zelda asked before he left. He simply bowed, "of course your majesty!" With that, he left to get the requested items…

Ordon Village- 6:00 P.M.

_Velith stood next to the throne of the twilight princess, a man with a black cloak covered in red symbols came running at the princess with a glowing white dagger. He yelled something, "hail...king…" hail something king. He couldn't make it out exactly, all he did was jump in the way of the dagger. It pierced his heart, and an extreme pain overwhelmed his body as he seemed to disappear off the face of the planet, the screams of his family…friends… and…her… slowly muffled into nothing…_

Suddenly something jabbed into Velith's side, he violently shot up. "Ah! Whats going on!?" he yelled looking from side to side. He then noticed the figure standing next to him clothed in green, it was Christina, and she was smirking at him. Next to him stood a tall strong man, about 30 from the appearance, he wore royal guard armor, which was blue with gold streams running down the shoulders and sides of the wearer. "Huh… who are you?" he asked the man in blue as he stammered to get up. He took off his helmet that blocked most of his face; he had golden blonde hair with a full moustache and beard. He then offered his hand to shake.

Velith accepted and gave him a firm shake; he just now realized it was getting dark. "I am Sir Ryan Hyrule! The uncle of princess Zelda." He said in a deep voice that gave off the impression of pure manliness. "An actual descendant of the royal family? Its an honor! I am Sir Velith Myryyl! A-class Holy Knight of Time!" Sir Ryan smiled and released his hand, "your probably wondering why I'm here?" he began; Velith didn't say anything just nodded. "Well, looks like you're going on a vacation after all! A small Militia is being sent to Termina, and it looks like you're on top of the list to go. The Grand Councilor specifically asked for you, and a few others."

Velith suddenly felt ill, he was hoping he was done with his duty's for a while, but still, deep down he knew what to do. He then picked up his sword, sheathed it on his back, and snapped into a salute. "Happy to come along sir! What is my objective?" Sir Ryan smiled and handed him a blue letter with a golden seal on it. "it's all in here "Captain Myryyl"" Velith grabbed the letter and looked up at the royal guard in awe, "Captain Myryyl?" he asked shocked an honored, "that's right" began Ryan, "you have been selected to lead the group to and through Termina, the details are inside… good luck Sir." He then saluted Velith, who of course saluted back, he the turned around and walked back to town with Christina…


End file.
